


Планы

by CommanderShally



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — Я бы рассказал о своих планах подробнее, но если честно, теперешний ты меня пугает, — честно выпаливает Эд, даже не успев сообразить, стоит ли произносить это вслух.





	Планы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано еще во времена выхода 2 сезона. Своеобразный фиксит событий из серии 2Х15.

К щеке Освальда прилипло небольшое перышко. Несколько других падают с его пальто на пол, но Эд вряд ли это заметит. Он смотрит на Пингвина и не узнает — вместо короля преступного мира Готэма перед ним стоит кто-то другой, чужой, совершенно незнакомый и знакомый одновременно. Этот человек смотрит на Нигму глазами Освальда, говорит его голосом. Его улыбка… это чужая улыбка. Кобблпот так не улыбается, и Эд пытается разгадать, кто же пришел к нему сейчас под личиной Пингвина.  
  
— Я бы рассказал о своих планах подробнее, но если честно, теперешний ты меня пугает, — честно выпаливает Эд, даже не успев сообразить, стоит ли произносить это вслух. Прежний Пингвин воспринял бы эти слова как комплимент, но сейчас Освальд откровенно теряется, не зная, что ответить. Теребя в руках шапку, усыпанную перьями, он явно не решается попросить разрешения остаться.  
  
Освальд делает пару шагов в сторону двери, прекрасно понимая, что Эд пытается его выпроводить, но затем останавливается, поворачивается к Нигме и произносит:  
  
— Возможно, мне стоит зайти к Джиму и рассказать, что меня выпустили, — в этой фразе отчетливо звучит: «Останови меня, потому что если я сейчас уйду, ты никогда не разгадаешь этот ребус» — возможно, Освальд даже не осознает, какой подтекст улавливается в его словах.   
  
Эд сдается. Он оказывается возле Пингвина мгновенно, выдергивая его из испачканного перьями пальто, выхватывая шапку — все это остается лежать кучей на полу. Нигма силой уводит Освальда в ванную, заткнув поцелуем.  
  
Чертово перышко на щеке неприятно щекочет, напоминая о том, что Таббита и Буч сделали с Пингвином. Как они вообще посмели, как могли превратить короля Готэма в посмешище? Злость накатывает на Эда, ткань трещит, и он вытряхивает Освальда из костюма, бесцеремонно стягивая с него все, до чего достают руки, не давая тому и слова вставить.  
  
Потому что как только Освальд заговорит, то снова покажет, в какого «гадкого утенка» его превратили в Аркхэме.   
  
«Они за это ответят», — проносится в голове Нигмы, прежде чем он заставляет Кобблпота зайти в ванну, включает воду и смывает ненавистное перышко. Освальд дрожит, от горячей воды холод ощущается резче, ярче осознается то, насколько он замерз.  
  
«Очень умно, детектив Гордон, — думает Эд, — Сначала вы копаете под меня, маскируя все поисками мисс Крингл, а теперь хотите забрать Освальда?»  
  
Он рассержен, и от этой злости, закипающей внутри, жарко. Ему нужно остыть. Нигма шагает в ванну прямо в одежде, не обращая внимания на воду и на то, как дрожит Освальд, когда он притягивает его к себе.   
  
— Эд?.. — как будто только сейчас придя в себя, наконец спрашивает Пингвин. Он выглядит напуганным, и когда Нигма наконец-то отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, то улыбается ему.  
  
Пингвин все еще там. Где-то очень глубоко, в самой черноте зрачков Освальда все еще жив король преступного мира Готэма, человек, которого Нигма выбрал в наставники и на которого хотел равняться. Человек, чье существо хотелось впитать, разгадать и стать его частью.  
  
И хочется до сих пор.  
  
 _— У меня нет злого умысла на ваш счет._  
  
— А какой есть? — спрашивает Освальд, прежде чем Эд приближается, будто цунами, увлекая, выпутывая его из пижамы и затягивая в объятия, словно в тиски. Пингвин кусается, ругается в губы Нигмы, отказываясь признавать очевидное, не желая хвататься за нож, который лежит совсем близко, так близко, что Освальд не знает, что доставит ему большее удовольствие — губы Эда или его убийство. Он не решается выяснить, он отдается, позволяя разгадать себя, но продолжая кусаться и сыпать проклятьями.  
  
Как хорошо, что Гертруда не может видеть, чем занимается ее сын…  
  
Сейчас он другой. Сейчас он молчит, лишь изредка бесшумно выдыхая, не позволяя улыбке сползти с лица. Нигме хочется заставить его страдать, чтобы разбудить настоящего Кобблпота, выудить те крохи, что не удалось растоптать в Аркхэме.  
  
— Будет больно, — бескомпромиссно сообщает Эд, аккуратно, почти невесомо целуя колено поврежденной ноги, находится совсем близко, нависая и убирая еще влажные прядки со лба Освальда.  
  
Эта боль оказывается необходимой. Улыбка наконец-то сползает с лица Пингвина, сменяясь гримасой удовольствия. Именно гримасой — настоящее лицо Кобблпота всплывает из-под выстроенной поверх руин маски примерного гражданина, и он прокусывает губу Эда. Чужая кровь на лице Освальда выглядит так, будто там ей самое место, и впервые за весь вечер Нигма выдыхает от облегчения.  
  


***

  
— Ну так ты посвятишь меня в планы насчет Дж... детектива Гордона?  
  
— А ты действительно хочешь их знать?   
  
— А ты все еще боишься меня?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо.


End file.
